


Get Your Hats On

by Solrika



Series: Blackwatch Boys [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Pre-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta take a break.





	

After the seventh time Jesse had slammed himself into the wall in an ill-fated attempt to mimic Genji’s acrobatics, enough was enough.

“His fucking cabin fever is going to kill him,” Gabe growled to Jack. 

“Doesn’t he leave for missions?”

“ _Someone_ ,” and Gabe sent Jack a meaningful look, “hasn’t approved my requests to field-clear him.” 

Jack at least had the grace to fake a guilty face, though Gabe caught the mutter about “isn’t my fault the kid’s a known criminal.” Louder, he offered, “A field trip with no weapons is doable. Your training center is close enough to the Japan base that I can approve a flight over.” 

“What the hell will McCree want in Japaaaactually, yeah. Yeah.” Gabe sat back in his seat. It was his turn to offer a guilty smile. “Sorry, Jack. Yeah, that’d be nice.”

Jack smiled back, eyes softening. “Want me to approve Genji Shimada for the outing, too?”

“Read my mind.” 

“Alright, I’ll make a note.” Jack shot Gabe a grin. “Big softie.”

Rolling his eyes, Gabe retorted, “You tell anyone, rubito, I’ll have to kill you.”

~

Raising an eyebrow at Jesse’s ensemble, Gabe sighed, “ _Undercover_ , chico. Don’t you have anything that doesn’t look like it’s out of a fucking Wild West show?” Ignoring the cowboy’s affronted squawk, he added, “Nevermind, just wear a sweatshirt instead of that damned poncho and leave the chaps at base, okay? And you,” he turned to Genji, “you put on these.”

Blinking down at the bundle of clothes thrust into his arms, Genji asked hesitantly, “Are you… are you sure they’ll fit?”

“Got your new measurements from Mercy.” Gabe flapped his hands at the two of them. “You have fifteen minutes to meet me at the ‘copter. Shoo.”

They hurried off, Jesse still muttering under his breath about the affront to his outfit. Rolling his eyes, Gabe started sauntering over to the hangar.

Fifteen minutes later, his charges reappeared. 

Jesse, in a rare attempt to blend in, had traded his cowboy hat for a beanie. The effect was somewhat ruined by his brightly-patterned sweatshirt, but at least the chaps had been left in his room. Gabe was willing to take small blessings.

Genji trotted along besides him, fidgeting with the sleeves of his own hoodie. It was a size too big, making the already slender cyborg look even smaller, and Gabe fought the urge to scoop him into a hug. Judging by the sideways glances Jesse was shooting Genji, he wasn’t the only one. 

 _Oh, kid_ , Gabe thought in sudden sympathy, _the cute ones are always trouble_. 

When Genji got in range, Gabe stepped forwards, pulling his spare beanie out of his pocket. “Here,” and without ceremony he slapped it onto the cyborg’s head, treating Genji to a rare grin. “Now we all match.”

Jesse let out a guffaw, and Genji let out a giggle even rarer than Gabe’s smiles. “Together we’re the pinnacle of fashion, Sensei.”

“Pfft. You’d look better in _my_ hat,” Jesse snorted, throwing an arm around Genji’s shoulders. “The style’s classic. Plus, it’d bring out those pretty brown eyes.” 

Genji let out another delighted laugh, and Jesse nearly burst in glee. 

Gabe shook his head, remembering the lengths he’d gone to make a pair of baby blues crinkle in happiness.  _Oh, you’ve got it bad, cowboy._  Stepping forwards, he herded his two charges towards the ‘copter. “Alright, you two, c’mon. Jesse, you ever tried ramen?”


End file.
